pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Goblins Pixel Dungeon
Overview }}'Goblins Pixel Dungeon '''is a mod of Unleashed PD that was first released on November 7th, 2016 by reddit user Locastan / Mario Braun. This mod started as mostly an amusing visual remake of the latest version of Unleashed PD (an early mod of Shattered PD), inspired by the characters and lore of the Goblins webcomic, which was created by Tarol Hunt and Danielle Stephens (all chapter descriptions and heroes are changed to suit the Goblins theme), but it has since evolved into a fully fledged mod of Unleashed PD, with unique items, enemies and mechanics added. This guide contains only the additional changes of Goblins PD made to Unleashed PD and players who are also unfamiliar with Unleashed PD should also read its page in the wiki, to fully get to know the unique features of Goblins PD. Unlike Unleashed PD, Goblins PD is still in development. ''Note: (15/12/2019). It has been more than a year (06/07/2018) since Goblins PD is not updated on Google Play Store, so its state of "on Hiatus" will soon be changed to "Abandoned". Artifacts Artifacts are most often unique finds in Goblins PD. Some of them have received secondary changes: * The Alchemist’s Toolkit doesn’t consume potions in order to get upgraded, and needs only the player to find the correct combination of them. * The Ethereal Chains are just renamed to Chain of Kore. * The Horn of Plenty is renamed and retextured to Anypot. Two new artifacts are also added: * The Hummingtool allows picking locks after solving a puzzle, which is simple in early depths but gets more difficult in later depths (this artifact doesn’t get equipped or upgraded, but just gets charged by feeding it keys) * The Shield of Wonder is a rather random and multifunctional artifact, as apart from giving a higher chance to the hero to block a physical attack, upon blocking the attack it will also randomly: generate any of the common scroll effects, produce confusion/paralytic/toxic gas, generate any trap around or under the hero, generate hostile enemies around the hero, teleport an enemy away from the hero, polymorph an enemy, make plants or high grass grow around the hero, ignite the enemy and/or freeze the hero, or sap the enemy’s HP and heal the hero. It gets upgraded after the hero receives an amount of damage, but its leveling up is also random, as the chance of the shield to block damage might decrease and not increase with upgrades. Backup / Import The Backup and Import option for all characters and runs is added, that creates a save file in an external folder from the game’s folder. Blandfruits Blandfruit is renamed and retextured to Yum Yuck Spore (seed), Patch (plant), Moss (fruit), but gets cooked in the same combinations and has the same effects with the bladfruits of Unleashed PD – early Shattered PD. Most cooked Yum Yuck Mosses have a different prefix than the cooked blandfruits of Shattered PD, but their effect is almost always transparent in their names (Flameyuck, Iceyuck, Floatyuck, Healthyuck, Invisiyuck, Poweryuck, Pureyuck, Rootyuck, Toxicyuck, Visionyuck, the only one not transparent is the Staryuck, which nevertheless easily reminds of Shattered PD's Starfruit). Yum Yuck Spores can’t get brewed or cooked with Yum Yuck Mosses. Bookcases Bookcases can be searched and sometimes they drop common scrolls (but not rare scrolls) and display game lore, just like they do in YAPD. Some of the lore displayed is also changed from the lore of YAPD, to suit the Goblins theme. Classes and Subclasses, Hero traits Hero Classes are renamed to characters from the Goblins webcomic, with some secondary changes to their skillsets in order to suit the Goblins theme more, in addition to those changes already having been implemented in Unleashed PD: * Warrior is Complains (in addition to the changes of Unleashed PD, his starting Short Sword has already +1 level and is already reforgable). * Mage is Chief (just the changes of Unleashed PD). * Rogue and his Cloak of Shadows are renamed to Fumbles and Moustache of Idiocy (same function, but with the Unleashed PD's and not the current Shattered PD's features), with the extra differences that he gains more health from dewdrops. Almost exactly like in Unleashed PD he has also Potions of Toxic Gas identified from the beginning and he starts with not two but one +1 Dagger and a Potion of Toxic Gas. * Huntress and her Boomerang are renamed to Thaco and Swordcane, with the extra differences that Thaco’s gender is reassigned to male, he is available from the first game and just gets more loot from enemies and not more HP from dew drops like in Unleashed PD. Some Subclasses and their Epic Armors are also renamed but keep their original features intact: * Gladiator and Berserker retain their names, while Complains’ epic armor is renamed to Prissan Styled Armor, which also has the Heroic Leap special skill. * Battlemage becomes War Cleric with Cleric Robe as epic armor, and Warlock becomes Exorcist with Exorcist Robe, but both retain the Molten Earth special skill. * Assassin and Freerunner retain their names, and also Fumbles’ epic armor is renamed Kickasso Garb and its special skill is renamed to Flicker, but it is the same special skill with the Smoke Bomb. * Sniper and Warden retain their names, but Thaco’s epic armor is renamed and retextured to Savage Touch with the Roundhouse Kick special skill, which is the same with Spectral Blades though. All classes have the same starting items with Unleashed PD (sometimes renamed, but with the same function), with the exception that no class starts with an armor equipped. Also when the hero or an enemy has a permanent or temporary Immunity or Resistance the game will display a short message, when the character resists or negates some kind of elemental damage. Completing the game - Endless mode Yog-Dzewa is renamed (but not retextured) to "The Sacred" to suit also more the Goblins theme, and the Amulet of Yendor gives a third choice: “I want it never to end”, which makes the hero proceed to the Endless Mode, which starts at depth 38 and contains all the enemies of the previous depths with higher stats and HP, but it is same in all the other features with the Endless Mode which is available by default from the main menu. In this end-game Endless Mode the hero starts leveling up again from level 33, as the enemies start giving XP again, but saving games becomes unavailable and difficulty rises very much, as things are in the default Endless Mode. Otherwise, the player can just end the game with the Amulet, or ascend back to depth 1 for the Happy Ending. Enemies * New Enemies are added to those of Unleashed PD: ** the Bod Fly: Prison, does not divide, applies the Infested debuff which causes heavy DoT and generates a new bod fly after a while ** the Red Snake: Sewers * The Deep Dweller is renamed to Mr. Fingers and causes the Weakened debuff. * Tengu is renamed and retextured to Goblinslayer but keeps his ranged attack, poison trap creating and teleporting abilities (the Tome of Mastery that he drops functions in the same way with Unleashed PD). Food All food items satisfy fully the hero’s satiety, with the sole exception of Frozen Carpaccio, that satisfies half satiety. The Overpriced Food Ration is renamed to Compressed Food Ration. Items * Each time the player exits and reenters the game, the gems/colors of rings, the runes of scrolls, and the colors of potions change randomly, but not their amount, identity or level (for example there will still be a +2 ring of Evasion and 3 potions of Healing in the inventory, but a tourmaline ring instead of a ruby one, and 3 crimson potions instead of 3 azure). This is intended and not a bug, as the developer wanted to prevent players from exploiting the save function, in order to identify items without cost. * The tier 4 Crossbow missile weapon from later Shattered PD is added. Unlike Shattered PD, darts are very common drops/finds and are not sold in shops, but also unlike Shattered PD they break very easily, so even though the Crossbow is theoretically an excellent weapon for Thacos / Huntresses, especially Snipers, it actually is almost bad, because if it is used mostly for ranged attacks, darts will get spent rather quickly, and the Crossbow will end up being available only for melee attacks. Also, Curare and Incendiary darts don’t lose their special effect after one use, unlike the darts of current Shattered PD. Very rarely thrown missile spawn upgraded. * The Dart Belt container is added (for all darts but not other missiles), while the Chain container holds also Ankhs and keys. * High Grass also drops very often torches, in addition to all the familiar drops of Unleashed. * Torches can also burn things like barricades, meat, enemies etc. Pets Pets are added, which are basically most of the pets of Sprouted PD renamed and retextured to insectoid Kliks (and with the eggs renamed and retextured to Klik Soulorbs), but with almost the same special attacks, melee damage, HP and Evasion, and the same ways of getting hatched and leveled up (you can visit the Pets' wiki page of Sprouted for details): Fire Klik (Red Dragon), Frost Klik (Blue Dragon), Metal Klik (Scorpio, it has a Shadow Bolt special attack though), Phase Klik (Green Dragon), Poison Klik (Violet Dragon), Spider Klik (Web Spider). Only their differences from Sprouted PD will be noted here: * All kliks fly. * Kliks’ eating habits are usually different from their Sprouted equivalents, but all eating habits are mentioned in each klik’s game description so there is no need for details here, just have in mind that the amount of healing the klik gets is directly related to the amount of gold the hero gets if the item is sold and is not the same for all. For example, the Metal Klik eats metal: a plain dart gives to it 4 HP, a curare dart 8 HP etc., and if the hero feed its a +0 plate armor, it will get healed for 160 HP (upgraded items heal even more, but so many HP are never needed). * Kliks that are hatched by just being kept in the hero’s inventory need far less turns to be ready to get released in comparison to Sprouted PD (2,000 > 200 and 10,000 > 700) and the Fire klik needs also less burning than in Sprouted PD (15 traps > 10). * The Shadow Dragon and Steel Bee pets of Sprouted have no equivalent in Goblins PD, but the Bunny pet is still available around Easter from an Easter Egg that spawns randomly in the dungeon (needs 10 moves to get hatched), and this egg can be also used to hatch a Fairy (1 summoning trap, you get a Sugraplum Fairy on November) and a Velocirooster (1 burn). * All wands of relevant elements apart from the wand of Venom affect the hatching of Soulorbs, unlike Sprouted PD, so zapping a Soulorb with a wand of Lightning 5 times will produce a Phase Klik, with a wand of Frost a Frost Klik etc. * Kliks follow the hero to the next depth, even when they are not located on an tile adjacent to the exit but are just in line of sight. * Kliks block the use of the Lloyd’s Beacon when they are standing next to the hero, and don’t teleport along with him/her if they are standing on adjacent tiles. * Like Sprouted PD's eggs, in Goblins PD Dwarf Warlocks also drop Klik Soulorbs rarely. * The hierarchy of kliks (which klik will spawn when more than one influences were applied on the soulorb) goes as follows from lower to higher: Spider Klik < Metal Klik < Fire Klik < Phase Klik < Poison Klik < Frost Klik. Like in Sprouted PD, kliks can become very powerful allies to the hero from level 10 and above. On the other hand, if you find a Soulorb later than the Mines, don't bother with hatching it, as the Klik won't have time to level up enough to stand a chance against the enemies of the Frozen chapter. Kliks in theory have a level cap at 20 like in Sprouted PD, but they reach around level 12-13 in Demon Halls and don't follow in Endless mode, so their level can't get maxed out in a regular way. Plants The Prismweed seed and plant (both rainbow-colored) are added. When stepped on it causes Euphoria to the hero, which is a happier version of Vertigo, with a smiling face debuff icon and the hero being confused and first unequipping and then throwing items away. Its seeds are very rare drops from high grass and brew potions of Experience. The plant causes a similar Vertigo effect to enemies, who might throw away their common loot under its influence. Also added but only spawning in gardens or generated by wands of Regrowth are the rare Dewcatcher and Seedpod plants from late Shattered PD, but their seeds never spawn and so can't get planted by the hero. Unlocked features All hero Classes, the Endless mode and the Test mode are available from the first game. Endless mode is still very difficult in Goblins PD, but not almost impossibly difficult, like in Unleashed PD. Bugs There are two unique bugs in Goblins PD, both of them rather minor and also rarely occurring: * Unused wells are not noted in the Hero's Journal. * When the hero descends to a new depth after competing a boss depth the loading screen freezes, the game crashes and the autosaved file sometimes becomes corrupted. Nevertheless, all the other saved files don’t, so the hero can pick up from the last point the player had manually saved his/her game (for that rare case, it is good to save your games fromt ime to time, even if you prefer to play Goblins PD roguelike-style. Fortunately, the very serious bugs of Unleashed PD with the Mage’s Staff losing upgrades when imbued and the Battlemage not recharging his Magic Missile Staff with successful melee hits are fixed, but the Unleashed bug of the Sad Ghost and Old Wandmaker NPCs not always spawning is retained, it occurs much more rarely though. Category:Mods